


Den of The Lion

by queerhazeleyes



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerhazeleyes/pseuds/queerhazeleyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Narnia drabbles prompted on Tumblr.</p><p>Chapter 1: Agelast - a person who never laughs, Peter-centric</p><p>Chapter 2: Duende - unusual power to attract or charm, Susan-centric.</p><p>Chapter 3: Ultracrepidarian - Of one who speaks or offers opinions on matters beyond their knowledge, Susan-centric</p><p>Each chapter is a stand-alone, and more will likely be added in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Agelast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agelast - A person who never laughs
> 
> "When they returned from Narnia the second time, Peter was very quiet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://queerhazeleyes.tumblr.com/post/84180101561/agelast-narnia)

When they returned from Narnia the second time, Peter was very quiet. It was a kind of solemnity that had gripped him occasionally when they all reigned at Cair Paravel, but it had never lasted long surrounded by the satyrs, dryads and fauns of their court. Here in England they lacked the gaiety required to draw him out. Lucy tried, but while she could coax fond smiles - and even the occasional grin! - from her eldest brother, it wasn’t until they found themselves in Aslan’s Country that she ever heard him laugh again.


	2. Duende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duende - unusual power to attract or charm
> 
> "From their first diplomatic visit, Susan had a flock of admirers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://queerhazeleyes.tumblr.com/post/84202854556/duende-narnia)

From their first diplomatic visit, Susan had a flock of admirers. She had plenty of admirers before then, too, but outside of Narnia most of them were actually humans (and most of those were men only by a small percentage).

The first proposal she received was when she was seventeen. Susan had sailed to the Lone Islands with Edmund and a crew of Narnians to negotiate a new trade agreement; there was a ball the night they arrived to welcome the King and Queen. Before the ball ended Susan found herself on a balcony with a young lord who quickly went down on one knee and asked for her hand. She smiled kindly at him but deflected his request gracefully.


	3. Ultracrepidarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultracrepidarian - Of one who speaks or offers opinions on matters beyond their knowledge
> 
> "But who can tell what these Narnians will want with our country?" asked one of the Telmarine lords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://queerhazeleyes.tumblr.com/post/85394066951/ultracrepidarian-narnia)

"But who can tell what these Narnians will want with our country?" asked one of the Telmarine lords. Susan wasn’t certain of his name; the Telmarine names were strange and so many nobles had come and gone recently it was difficult to keep track.

"Your country, my lord?" she asked, just a hint of queenly steel in her voice. "This country has belonged to the Narnians for much longer than you and your forefathers."

The lord—was it Illyrta?—looked down his nose at Susan. “Forgive me, my dear girl, but I have lived here my whole life and I have been on this council for fifteen years. I have yet to hear a satisfactory explanation of who precisely you are and what you are doing here.”

A few other Telmarines leaned in, looking interested while Caspian, Peter, Edmund and Lucy waited to see how Susan would react. Susan resisted rolling her eyes. There was not a single person left in Narnia who had not heard that the Kings and Queens of Old had returned by way of ancient magics, but there would always be those who wanted a firsthand account.

Susan stared the lord down, drawing on every lesson she’d ever had in poise and presence until the older man dropped his gaze. “My good lord Iltirio,”—that was his name!—”Do listen, for this is the only time I shall say it: I am Queen Susan the Gentle, who reigned for twenty-two years with my brothers and sister in Narnia’s Golden Age. I may look like just a girl but I was Queen for decades and I will have the respect afforded me.”

Caspian, sitting beside her, hid his smile behind his goblet.


End file.
